


Dream Learning

by SilverMidnight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Female!Gabriel (for some chapters, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:12:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMidnight/pseuds/SilverMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After coming back to their motel after researching their newest hunt Sam and Dean find a woman sleeping in Sam's bed. After finding out it's Gabriel back from the dead. What is he doing back and why is he trapped in his dream like state? Hurt!Gabriel</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Time to start redoing 'Dream Learning'! A small Sabriel fanfic that I love. ^_^ I'm not sure exactly what the warning are going to be so keep a look out for those please. 
> 
> If you want to be kept up to date with new redos on stories or want to know more about stories I'm going to be starting soon please follow me at Facebook under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing.

A yawn slipped from Sam's lips as he walked into the newest motel room. Behind him Dean was complaining about something or another, but the truth was Sam was just too tired to even begin to listen.

It wasn't that he didn't think what he was saying wasn't important. It was that it was the same thing that he had been saying for the past few months and that was starting to get on Sam's nerves.

He knew that Dean was trying to help. Something he couldn't fault him for. Something he had to admit that he needed a lot of right now. It was all just too much at once and he felt like he couldn't breathe.

Everything was changing now that Lucifer was out of the cage and angels were running around. Most of the changes were happening inside of Sam though. At least that's what he felt like.

He kept trying to grab onto something that made him feel like he was able to help. Then something would happen to remind him that not only was this all his fault, but that he was Lucifer's vessel.

Sam wanted to help. He did everything that he could to fix the things he had done. There was nothing he could do though. None of the angels were ever going to think of him as more than an 'abomination'.

At least most did. Lucifer treated him as if he was a being. Of course, he had a reason to treat him like that, but how bad was it that Lucifer was one of the few people that treated him like he mattered?

Then there was Gabriel. Thoughts of the archangel always brought a fleeting smile to mans lips. Until he remembered that he had been killed. It wasn't something that he really liked to think about.

Sighing he ran a hand through his hair wanting nothing more than to curl up in a little ball and sleep for the next two years. Going to throw his bag on the floor by a bed he froze seeing someone already laying there.

Reaching back he pulled out his gun and pointed it at the bed before looking at Dean. The older man had noticed Sam's movements and pulled out his own gun. With a nod of his head he moved closer to the bed and slowly pulled the covers away.

A woman was laying there fast asleep. At least it looked that way, but the more Sam stared the more he thought that she was in a coma of some kind. How had she ended up in the room without anyone noticing?

There was something else though. Something that was gnawing that the back of his mind as he slowly lowered his gun so he could get a good look at the woman. It was almost as if he knew her.

She was short, about 5'4" and had blonde hair that was curled around her head almost like a halo. She was a little on the chubby side, but she carried it well. She was wearing a simple black dress that seemed more out of place than anything else.

Putting his gun away fully Sam knelt down next to her trying to figure out where he knew the woman from. There was just something too familiar about her for him not to know who she was.

"Sam?" Dean questioned dragging his brothers attention to him, "Want to explain?"

"I have no idea," Sam shook his head standing up, "But...Does she look familiar to you?"

"Familiar? No, can't say she does."

Sam looked up at this brother before shaking his head. He knew that he knew who this blonde was even if Dean didn't. There was something about her that drew him in. Something that hadn't happened since...

Standing up quickly, but quietly Sam moved back towards the front door motioning for Dean to follow him. Once they were outside he closed the door mostly making sure that he could still see the woman in the bed.

"Okay, what do you think?" Sam asked his eyes flickering between Dean and the girl.

"I think this isn't the Four Seasons, Sam," Dean pointed out, "It's possible that she's homeless or a hooker or something and broke in to sleep."

"I don't think so."

"Why not? Because you think you know her? You probably met her during a case and don't remember what you talked to her about."

Shaking his head Sam leaned against the wall. His brother made sense. It was possible that he met her in passing some time over the past few years. It wouldn't be the first time that it happened.

Still, there was something in his gut saying that that wasn't the case. There was something about her. She meant something to Sam and he had to figure out what it was that was calling him to her.

"Can you call Cas?" Sam questioned looking back at his brother.

"Sam," Dean sighed.

"Please, Dean? Just in case?"

Dean stared at the younger man before nodding his head with a roll of his eyes and walking away. He was worried about the woman in the bed too, but it seemed to be more for Sam.

Things hadn't been going well for the man recently. If this was what he needed to do to feel better than that was what Dean was going to do. Anything for him to actually sleep for more than two hours at a time.

Sam watched from a few steps away as Dean called for Cas. His heart was beating heavily in his chest as he waited. He hoped the angel would have some answers. He needed some answers.

Walking back into the motel room the young man moved to the bed and sat at the foot of it. He watched her carefully wondering when she was going to wake up or if she would awaken at all.

Behind him the door swung open revealing Dean and Cas. The angel made his way to the bed and leaning over the woman's body a blank look on his face that both hunters had come to dislike.

Placing a hand on her forehead blue eyes slipped closed in concentration. His head cocked to the side for a few moments of quiet thought before he pulled away as if he had be scalded.

"This can't be right," Cas whispered moving closer to the woman so their noses were touching, "No, this can't be. Where did you find her?"

"We didn't," Dean answered, "She was just here when we got here."

Cas shook his head walking away from the bed though his eyes never left the woman. It was easy to see that the angel knew the young woman. Which made everything that was happening all the more confusing.

"Cas?" Dean questioned stepping closer to the man, "Do you know who this is?"

"I do," Cas supplied calmly.

"Do you want to tell us who she is?"

"I...I am afraid of what you will say or do to this being."

Sam and Dean shared a look before moving closer to Cas causing him to step backwards. Still, his eyes never left the woman's face. She meant something to Cas as well as Sam.

How was it possible that both Cas and Sam knew who she was but Dean didn't? The two were almost never alone together. It made no sense for them to know the same person when Dean didn't.

"Cas, who is this?" Sam asked his eyes flickering to the woman, "Why do we know her and not Dean?"

"You recognize her, Sam?" Cas moved towards the youngest hunter forcing him to look away from the woman, "From where?"

"I don't know. I just...I know that I know her."

Cas moved closer to Sam once more until they were toe to toe. Blue eyes stared into hazel ones as if they were searching for some answers when Sam didn't even know what the question was.

"Who is this, Cas?" Sam repeated staring at him.

"Gabriel," Cas said softly, "This is Gabriel."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to start redoing 'Dream Learning'! A small Sabriel fanfic that I love. ^_^ I'm not sure exactly what the warning are going to be so keep a look out for those please.
> 
> If you want to be kept up to date with new redos on stories or want to know more about stories I'm going to be starting soon please follow me at Facebook under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing.

Sam was sat at the table staring at the young woman once more though not really seeing her. Cas was wrong. She couldn't possibly be the archangel. There was no way to come back from an archangels sword.

None of this made sense and the whole thing made his stomach clench angrily. Slamming his hands into the table Sam caused both Dean and Cas to spin towards him worry and confusion in their eyes.

Standing up the younger man made his way out of the motel room without a word. He felt like his head was going to explode at any moment and that was not a feeling that he liked no matter how many times it had happened in the past.

In truth there had been many times where he had thought about going to a doctor and getting a prescription. Anything to make it so that he wasn't being forced to deal with this pain at the very least once a month.

Shaking his head Sam started down the street not wanting to think about it anymore. He didn't really have a location in mind, but he needed to get away from everything that was happening at least for awhile.

Well, that wasn't quite right. It wasn't that he wanted to get away from the situation, but that he wanted to get away from the 'archangel'. If that was actually who it was. He still wasn't convinced that Cas was right.

It was just too much for his mind to handle at that moment. The idea that Gabriel was not only back, but that he was now somehow in a woman's body. He had no idea what he was supposed to do about any of it.

No matter how hard he tried to keep his mind clear question after question was buzzing around. A part of him was demanding that he go back into the motel room and demand answers that he knew he couldn't get.

Gabriel was in a coma like state and Cas had no idea what was going on. Though Sam had tried grilling the angel every way that he knew how. He simply had no idea what had happened to the archangel.

Somehow that just made the young hunter all the more upset and that was just making it worse. Sam had no idea why he was so upset and hurt by Gabriel suddenly being back, but he was.

Groaning softly to himself Sam stopped walking and looked up at the sky. Clouds moved over the starry sky in a way that made it feel as if he was about to fall right off the earth. Something that just made him feel worse.

He had left the motel hoping that he could clear his mind for at least a moment, but that wasn't the case. All this thought kept going back to Gabriel. Though that wasn't nearly as uncommon as he wished it was.

Ever since he met the blond he had been having trouble keeping him of his mind. There was just something that kept dragging his thoughts back to the archangel no matter how hard he tried to get away.

In the back of his mind he knew exactly why he was acting like he was, but that was the last thing he wanted to admit. Especially after the shorter man had died. It was too hard to even think about.

Shaking his head Sam stuck his hands in his pockets and started back towards the motel. There was no way that he could really run away from what was happening no matter how badly he wanted it.

By the time he got back to the room he felt embarrassed about how he had acted. He was a grown man and he had stormed out like he was a child. It was not one of his finest moments.

Opening the door Sam looked around and saw Dean and Cas were sitting at the table quietly talking with each other. The men looked up at the young hunter as he closed the door and made his way over to them.

"You could have gotten food," Dean spoke breaking the tension in Sam.

"Can't say I'm really hungry," Sam replied with a soft chuckle.

Nodding slightly Dean turned back to the laptop. Looking over his brothers shoulder he saw that Dean was looking through local newspapers for anything weird that had been happening.

"I got nothing," Dean shook his head closing the computer, "How can that be Gabriel, Cas? Lucifer killed him."

"He did," Cas agreed confusion obvious in his voice, "I am not sure how he is back or why he is back, but I am sure that this is Gabriel."

Looking over at the woman once more Sam somehow knew that Cas was right. Even in his sleep the young hunter could somehow tell that the woman was the archangel. Gabriel was back.

"I thought angels couldn't sleep or at least didn't need sleep," Sam said turning back to the table, "He's passed out."

"He is," Cas nodded, "I can't explain it."

"You slept," Dean jumped in.

"I was falling from Heaven. Gabriel has all of his powers. I know you want answers, but I have none. The only thing I can suggest is waiting until he awakens and asking him."

"Yeah," Sam scoffed crossing his arms, "And when will that be?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm having a little bit of a hard time writing things right now so I'm not sure when the next chapter is going to be up, but I promise as soon as my muse quits being a little bitch I'll get back to writing. Sorry for the inconvenience! 
> 
> If you want to be kept up to date with new redos on stories or want to know more about stories I'm going to be starting soon please follow me at Facebook under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing.

The men stayed at the table for almost another hour before it was silently decided that that was no real point in staying awake. Especially if there was nothing more for them to do at the time.

With 'Gabriel' in his bed Sam decided to simply rest at the table. With how he had been sleeping recently there was a large chance that he was going to be awake in only a few short hours.

Dean was no better. He usually got at least four or five hours of sleep in one night, though not always at once. It was simply a fact of being a hunter. Sleep was something that no one really got.

At least not without some help. There was a reason it was hard to find a hunter that didn't have an alcohol problem of some kind. Even Sam knew that he drank too much no matter how hard he tried not to.

Over the years the young hunter had done his best to remember how his Father had raised him. It wasn't that he didn't love the man now that he understood him better, but the last thing he wanted was to be like him.

Shaking the thoughts from his head the tall man curled up the best he could on the chairs and closed his eyes. It wasn't he most uncomfortable he'd ever been when he was trying to sleep. He'd be awake soon enough anyway.

All too soon his eyes were fluttering open revealing a white wall to him. Something that made him sit up sharply. He was sure that the room he had fallen asleep had more or less brown wall.

Reaching back he went for the gun he normally he had tucked in his pants only to realize he had placed it on the table when he moved to sleep. Hazel eyes darted around looking for some kind of weapon only for confusion to fill him.

The whole space was completely empty. Even the chair that he had been sleeping in was gone now that he was standing up. It even felt as if Sam himself shouldn't be in the space at all.

Swallowing roughly not knowing what was to come the hunter began to make his way through the house. There didn't seem to be any doors or windows for him to escape out of, but there was a staircase leading him up.

He scoured the house looking for something to tell him what to do, but it looked like the place was completely empty. At least that was until he went upstairs. Finally he came to a door that he could open.

Not knowing what to expect the man readied himself for a fight as he slowly opened the door. For everything that Sam had prepared himself for the last thing he expected to see was his Gabriel laying in the middle of the bed.

Rushing to the mans side Sam fell next to him his eyes darting around looking for some kind of wounds. When he decided that there was no visible wounds at the very least he let himself drop to his knees and reach out for the man.

In the back of his mind the hunter remembered that Gabriel was currently in a woman's body. It didn't make sense that he was staring down at the blond man that he had come to know.

The woman really was Gabriel, but what exactly was going on? None of it made sense to the man. Still he was simply glad to be able to see the archangel once more. Not something he really wanted to think too hard around.

Shaking his head the knock the thoughts from his head he reached out to press his fingers against his throat to make sure he had a pulse. A shock raked through Sam's body causing him to fall back and out of his chair.

"Sam?" Dean called his gun fixed on the place his brother used to be, "Did you fall?"

"No," Sam shook his head scrambling to his feet, "Well, yes, but not that... What the hell just happened?"

Dean blinked from his place on the bed a sigh slipping from his lips as he climbed out. Placing his gun down the older man grabbed two bottles of beer and handed one to his brother before sitting down.

"Talk," Dean demanded taking a swig of alcohol.

"I saw Gabriel," Sam said confused, "I mean, Gabriel Gabriel."

"When you were sleeping? Dude, I do not need to hear about your weird ass fanta..."

"No! Dean, this... It didn't feel like a dream. It was like I was...I don't know."

"What happened?"

"Nothing. I was in this house that had no windows and only one door. Literally nothing else was there. Until I went into that room."

"Where Gabriel was? What he say?"

"He was asleep. I think. I'm not completely sure."

"He have a pulse?"

"I don't know. The second I reached out to touch him it was like I was electrocuted. It knocked me on my ass and woke me up."

The older man stared at his brother before looking at the woman. She still laid there completely still. It was so odd to think that the woman was the archangel. None of it made much sense to him.

Carding a hand through his hair he looked back at his brother and saw a look that he hated in the hazel eyes. How Sam still wore his heart on his shoulder after all the years of hunting was beyond him, but he did.

Dean wanted nothing more than to find a way to protect the man from everything. His heart had been broken so many times it was a surprise that he was still as kind and pure as he was. He didn't deserve the heartbreak he got.

And heartbreak was exactly what he had gotten with Gabriel. No matter what the younger man refused to say Dean knew him well enough to know that he had at least some feelings for the archangel.

The only problem being that neither of them had had enough time to talk about all the looks they shared. Needless to say subtly was not in either of the mans vocabulary no matter how much that disturbed Dean.

"Sam," Dean sighed, "You and Gabriel..."

"Dean," Sam cut him off a warning tone in his voice.

"I'm just wondering if you're not looking too much into this."

"I know what I saw! Gabriel is locked away somewhere and he needs..."

"Needs what? Needs help? I doubt that and I'm not sure I'd help. Needs you? That I'd buy more."

Dean watched his brothers jaw clench as he grabbed his beer and down the last of it. It was easy to tell that the man wasn't going to talk anymore. Shaking his head he moved back so he was lying in his bed.

He didn't understand why Sam was so attracted to Gabriel, but it was a sore subject with him. There had even been times where Dean swore he heard his brother calling for the archangel in his sleep.

In truth, it was not a relationship that he could say he liked. Gabriel was an ass to say the least, but he had a feeling that he was going to need to get used to the idea. Because if Gabriel ever woke up he wasn't going anywhere.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to start redoing 'Dream Learning'! A small Sabriel fanfic that I love. ^_^ I'm not sure exactly what the warning are going to be so keep a look out for those please.
> 
> If you want to be kept up to date with new redos on stories or want to know more about stories I'm going to be starting soon please follow me at Facebook under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing.

Once again Dean found himself sitting outside the motel room in the Impala. It wasn't that he didn't want to go inside and be with his brother. He just didn't want to go inside and be with his brother and a comatose Gabriel.

For the last week the blond had taken to leaving the motel as soon as he was fully awake because he didn't want to argue with Sam about the archangel. It was easier to let him be a mother-hen then to fight about it.

That didn't mean that he was happy about it. Though he did understand the need to stay around Gabriel. He was an archangel that was supposed to be dead that somehow was in a coma on Sam's bed.

There might be a few reasons for at least one person to stay in the room to keep him safe. Dean completely understood that he needed to be protected from whatever it was that got to him.

What he didn't like was how being around Gabriel changed his brother. Even with the man unable to even notice him Sam was acting like he was the center of the universe and that pissed Dean off.

The other thing he didn't like though was staying in one place for too long. He was so used to moving around that two weeks in one spot made him feel more than a little itchy to drive away.

"Why are you not inside?" a voice echoed from the backseat.

"Damn it, Cas," Dean growled glaring at the angel in the rear-view mirror, "I told you not to do that."

"I apologize. You have not answered my question."

A low groan fell from Dean's lips as the angel appeared in the passengers seat. The hunter could feel blue eyes staring at him as if he was trying to see through him and into his very soul.

It was something that the man hated. There was something about both Cas and Sam that seemed to be able to look past every wall that he put around himself without even really trying.

For once he wanted nothing more than to be able to keep his thoughts to himself, but, of course, that wasn't going to happen. Cas wasn't able to let something go once he had it in his sight.

"Gabriel," Dean answered motioning to the motel room with his hand.

"Ah," Cas nodded causing Dean's eyes to narrow.

"Something you're not telling me?"

The angels eyes flickered towards the motel door for a moment before locking with Dean's once more. That was more than enough to tell the man that he was in fact hiding something from them.

Climbing out of the car Dean went to the other side and opened the door. Taking a hold of the trench coat the taller man yanked Cas out of the car and slammed him against it before leaning close.

"Talk," Dean demanded glaring at the angel.

"Gabriel should never have been able to come back," Cas responded calmly, "And I fear that the reason he was able to is because of his connection with Sam."

"What connection?"

"Gabriel has been walking the Earth for many more years than I. Even before he walked out of Heaven he often came here. It caused many... disagreements with him and Michael and Lucifer, but the fights never stopped him."

"What does that have to do with my brother?"

Cas looked away from Dean towards the motel. Through the window they could see Sam staring off into space. At least that's what it looked like if you didn't know where Gabriel was.

Dean sighed knowing that his brother's eyes were locked on the archangel. He knew that it shouldn't surprise him, but it he truly wanted nothing more than to drag the younger man away just for a few moment.

"Cas," Dean pulled away from the angel and took a few steps away, "What the hell is going on?"

"Has Sam mentioned any strange dreams?" the angel questioned instead.

Green eyes widened at the question. Spinning around Dean stormed into the motel room causing his brother to jump up and reach for his gun. When he saw it was just the other men he let his guard drop.

"Dean, what the hell?" Sam asked confused.

"Tell Cas about your dreams," Dean demanded.

"My dreams?"

"Yeah. Tell him."

Sam looked over at Cas before yawning. The younger man shook his head hoping the exhaustion that he'd been feeling would go away soon. He hadn't been doing much. He shouldn't be nearly as tired as he was.

"It's nothing big," Sam shook his head, "Ever since Gabriel appeared I've been having weird dreams."

"Weird how?" Cas cocked his head to the side.

"Same every time. I wake up in this house that only has one door. It leads me to Gabriel, when he was a man, and he's lying in bed. I've tried to talk to him before, but he's not awake. He in a coma there as well. And every time I try to touch him I'm shocked and knocked out of the dream."

"He looks the same as he did before?"

"Yeah."

"And this has been happening the last few nights?"

"Yeah. Why? What's going on?"

The angel looked between the brothers without saying anything. It was obvious that there was something going on that neither of the humans knew about. Something Dean was actually dreading.

Nothing good ever came out of Cas's mouth when he had that look in his eyes. Falling onto the bed he buried his face in his hands and waited for the news that would no doubt cause more bad than good.

"There are rumors," Cas spoke looking at Gabriel, "I didn't think they could possibly be true, but with you and Gabriel..."

"Me and Gabriel?" Sam questioned confused, "What's special about us?"

Cas turned towards the younger hunter staring at him as if it was the first time he saw him. Shaking his head Dean stood up once more and started to pace the small space as he waited for the punchline.

"You have known Gabriel for much longer than you know, Sam," Cas responded calmly, "Because of this your soul and his soul have formed a bond. One that seems to be growing."

"I don't..." Dean tried, "Are you saying Sam and Gabriel are 'soulmates'?"

"Yes. That is exactly what I am saying."


	5. Chapter 5

Sam let out a loud groan as he fell back on the motel bed. Not for the first time he was more than a little happy that Dean had decided to get himself a different room leaving he and Gabriel alone.

It had been eight days since the archangel had appeared in his life once more and he had completely taken over. Something that he really didn't want to think too hard about. He needed to focus on fixing the situation rather than his own feelings.

Turning his head to the side he looked at the alarm clock and saw that it was almost midnight. The sight of the numbers drug a sigh from his lips knowing that he wouldn't be able to put off sleep much longer.

He had been trying his hardest to stay awake ever since the first night he dreamed of Gabriel. As much as he wanted to see the blond in person once more the dream-state was just too much to handle.

It seemed as if he didn't have much of a choice. No matter how hard he tried to fight it as soon as midnight came around he fell asleep and, unlike that first night, touching Gabriel wouldn't wake him up.

Other than that nothing had changed. The archangel was still in a coma, the house was still the same, and no one had any idea what the hell they were supposed to do to change or fix the problem.

Feeling his eyes begin to droop Sam tried to sit up but it was as if his entire body was made out of lead. Hazel eyes slipped shut completely a moment later before opening up back in the dream world.

Anger coarse through the hunters body as he stood up. Everything was the same as it always was. It was always the same and there was nothing he could do about it no matter how hard he tried.

He and Dean had gone over every book they could get their hands on. Sam had even gotten Cas to join their hunt in finding at least one little shred of hope that the archangel was going to come out of it alive. No one had any answers.

Spinning around the hunters fist rammed into the wall. A low hiss left his lips as he cradled the hand to his chest. He hated whenever his emotions overtook him. They always made him do stupid things without thinking. Which was the last thing he could afford to do in this line of work.

With a shake of his head Sam started towards the stairs only to freeze. The sound of creaking wood echoed above him had his heart racing. So far the only sounds that he heard in the dream world was ones he made and the soft breaths that came from Gabriel.

Slowly sneaking up the stairs Sam went to the room that held the blond and opened the door. The tall man had no idea what he was expecting to see, but a shirtless, beaten, and bloody Gabriel was not it. In fact, it was the last thing that he ever thought he'd see.

Rushing to the archangels side he reached out to try to help him only to have the blond shake his head. The shorter man turned away and took a few steps towards the bed. Almost instantly his legs buckled beneath him causing him to land on the mattress in a heap.

"Gabriel," Sam said alarmed taking another step closer.

"Come on, Sam," Gabriel ground out trying to play off the obvious pain he was in, "Let a girl put on her face."

Hazel eyes raked over the abused body not knowing what he was supposed to do. This was the man that he knew but there was something wrong. It was as if there was an edge to everything that he was doing. There was something different about him that had nothing to do with the torture he endured.

"Don't look at me like that, kid," the blond muttered.

"Can you actually see me through all the swelling around your eyes?" Sam snarked back.

An unamused chuckle left Gabriel causing a shiver to run down the taller mans spine. A small part of Sam wanted to turn and leave the archangel alone, but a larger part was too curious and concerned. He needed to know what had happened to Gabriel.

Keeping his movements slow the hunter moved so he was sitting by the blonds head. His eyes traveled over the body before coming to a stop at blue eyes. At least that's what they were normally looked like. Right then the blue was little more than a sliver.

The whole situation made the hunters heart clench angrily. This looked worse than anything he or Dean had ever come across before. If it was anyone else Sam would be more than willing to bet that they would have been killed more than a hundred times over.

"No touching," Gabriel growled out startling Sam.

The younger man looked down at his hand and saw that it was close to the archangels hair. Clearing his throat he pulled it away and moved away from the body in fear that he'd reach out again. Gabriel was not the type to snap at him without a good reason.

Well, that might not be exactly true. With how hurt Gabriel was they were playing by a whole new rule book. Probably a whole new game if the hunter was to be honest. He just wasn't sure if he was ever going to learn them. Especially if Gabriel kept acting the way he was.

"I know you want to interrogate me, kiddo," Gabriel sighed squirming slightly, "But I'm not going to answer them. I'll be awake in awhile and then I'll be going back to heaven. Leave me wherever I am. I'll be fine."

"What?" Sam questioned in shock, "You don't... I don't... What?"

"Just leave me be, Sam. I'll be gone soon."

"I'm not leaving, Gabriel. You know me better than that."

The blue eyes opened to reveal a deadly look as the smaller man moved to his feet. In all the time that the hunter had known the archangel he had never been afraid of him. Even knowing just how powerful Gabriel was he knew that he was safe by his side.

That look in his eyes though had him moving away without thinking. For the first time Sam could see the archangel for what he truly was. He just had no idea what he was supposed to do about it. Hell, he didn't even know how he was supposed to feel about it.

"You haven't figured out what is going on, have you, Sam?" Gabriel questioned softly.

"No," Sam shook his head.

"Good."

"Good? I've spent eight days trying to figure this out! Eight days of reading, studying, and calling everyone who I thought might have something that could lead to helping you. Dean and Cas are working their asses off too. I'm not going to stop until I know you're alright!"

Gabriel stood their silently before sighing and shaking his head. The anger was almost completely gone, at least the anger towards Sam was gone. Instead it was replaced by a sense of the entire world resting on his shoulders. Sam wasn't sure which was worse.

"Why?" Gabriel asked softly.

"Why what?" Same crossed his arms.

"Why do you care so much? Why are you working so hard to find a 'fix' for this?"

"Because... I... I just... It's my job."

"Come back when you're not going to lie to me. I don't have the time or the care to listen to you pretending to be someone you're not."

"I don't understand."

Shaking his head gently to not hurt himself more Gabriel sat next to Sam. For a moment the pair sat there in silence before Gabriel turned fully to the hunter. He looked so sad and alone in that moment that Sam began to reach for him once more.

"You shouldn't do that," Gabriel offered gently, "In this realm touching me could end up with you hurt."

"Why?" Sam questioned frustratedly.

"Can you just trust me one this? You might not know what's going on, but I do."

"Then tell me. Please, Gabriel."

"No, it'll put you in too much danger."

"Danger? Did the beating knock your brain loose? I'm a hunter! I'm always in danger!"

"Not because of me! I will not be the cause of your death, Sam! I've already done that. I can't... Not again. I'm sorry. I can't."

Sam stared at the archangel in shock having no idea where that explosion of emotions came from. Before he could question Gabriel further a hand was placed on his thigh as a painful shock of electricity ran through him. By the time he opened his eyes he was back in the silent hotel room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to start redoing 'Dream Learning'! A small Sabriel fanfic that I love. ^_^ I'm not sure exactly what the warning are going to be so keep a look out for those please.
> 
> If you want to be kept up to date with new redos on stories or want to know more about stories I'm going to be starting soon please follow me at Facebook under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing.

Standing at the motels doorway Dean glared angrily at the woman in the bed. He had finally forced his brother to leave the room and go for a run or whatever it was he had decided to do. The point was he had left the motel for the first time in four days.

In the back of his mind the hunter knew that it wasn't Gabriel's fault. Well, at least it wasn't truly his fault. The way Sam reacted to him was nothing short of... A lover. He had known it during the first case and this just proved that he'd been right.

Not that Dean ever thought that hard about it, especially since the blond died. There wasn't a way to come back from an archangels blade. Whatever it was that was going on between Sam and Gabriel should have ended with his death, but of course it didn't.

The hunter could see the sadness in his brothers eyes whenever he stopped to think. It was the exact same look he had after Jessica had died. Almost as if a part of him had died along with them and there was nothing that Dean hated more.

He had tried so hard to keep his little brother safe, but there was nothing he could do when it came to feelings. Demons and bullies and so much more and Dean was perfectly okay, but there was nothing he could do about emotions and he had tried.

The kid wore his heart on his sleeve though. Both Dean and John had tried to teach him better. They tried to show him how dangerous it was to let his emotions run him in their line of work, but, as with everything else, it went in one ear and out the other.

There were more tims than he cared to admit that he wanted to take Sam away from the hunter life when they were younger. If only to keep his heart safe. Though that would have just left the younger man vulnerable to everything that went bump in the night.

It was not something that Dean liked to think about, but one that he was reminded of everyday. He just wanted his brother safe. Was that too much to ask for? Just a little time where he wasn't concerned with the world falling apart around the younger man.

No matter how hard he tried though that never happened. It was almost as if both of them were cursed to live their lives watching the world they tried so hard to keep safe destroy them slowly, but surely.

"Dean?" Cas questioned resting a hand on the other mans shoulder.

"We need to talk," Dean growled turning to glare at the angel.

The blue eyes squinted in confusion but nodded anyway allowing the hunter to drag him out of the motel room. The men moved to the window so Dean could keep his promise to his brother to keep his eyes on the blond. Not that the wanted to, but even all this time he wasn't immune to the 'puppy' eyes.

"Tell me about them," Dean demanded.

"Tell you about who?" Cas questioned still confused by what was going on.

"Sam and Gabriel. You know something about them."

"Dean, I don't..."

"You've seen the way Sam is acting. Do you really want to do this now?"

The angel looked through the window at the archangel before sighing. When he looked back there was a sadness in his eyes that Dean hated. Something much larger was going on then the hunter had thought. It also made the man want to stop the conversation before it started.

"I once told you that I have been watching you for many years," Cas finally spoke looking back at Dean.

"Yeah," the green eyed man nodded his head not liking where he was going.

"Gabriel was the one that watched Sam. Only..."

Cas looked away for a moment as if the was trying to gather his thoughts. By the time he looked back at Dean the older mans stomach was churning as his mind ran through all the different things that could have happened. There was no way he would like what was said next.

"Gabriel has always been curious about humanity," the angel said softly, "It was something that concerned many angels. They thought that he was going to leave and they wanted to stop it before it started."

"This isn't going to end well, is it?" Dean asked running a hand through his hair.

"They attempted to stop him from leaving Heaven completely. There was one problem though."

"What?"

"Gabriel had begun to visit one of his charges. He never talked with him or allowed the man to even see him, but he'd spend all the time he could following the man. Simply watching him live his life."

Dean stared through the window at the archangel as Castiel spoke. It was as if the angel was telling him a cheap romance story that people spent too much money on. Only he knew that the man didn't even realize just how cheesy he sounded as he spoke.

"Cas," Dean cocked his eyebrow, "Please tell me that you're not about to say that this person Gabriel was following was Sam."

"It was not Sam," Castiel answered instantly.

"But...?"

"It was a version of Sam. Someone that Sam was many years ago."

"What? Like reincarnation?"

"It is...Similar to that. Every soul has something it must accomplish in its time before its allowed to go to Heaven. It very rarely takes only one life time to complete this task so the soul continues on until they succeed or something interferes."

"Like angels and demons."

"Yes, angels do our best not to do anything to change the future of their charges. We are never supposed to get too close."

"Gabriel got too close to Sam's soul."

"He did."

Shaking his head Dean turned away and took a deep breath. Nothing good would come if he turned around and punched something. Especially since the person that he wanted to hit was in a coma. What he wouldn't give to smack some sense into the archangel.

"Dean," Cas tried to start.

"Don't," the hunter cut him off.

The blue eyed man nodded his head knowing by now that pushing Dean when it came to his brother didn't end well. It was something that drew him into helping the two hunters. It was also something that had the angel questioning the world that he had thought he knew.

"I need you to tell me the truth," Dean spoke after a moment.

"I have told you the truth," Castiel responded confused.

"I meant... Nevermind. This thing between Sam and Gabriel how...How much is in Gabriel's head?"

"I don't understand."

"Does Sam feel the same connection Gabriel feels?"

"That question can only be answered by Sam, but if the rumors are true than Sam did return his feelings."

Cas watched his friend pace in front of the motel room getting more agitated as he moved. It was clear to see that the more the hunter thought about the more he hated the archangel. Though Castiel couldn't figure out why he was as angry as he was.

"I don't..." Dean tried to start only to hear the Impala pull up.

Taking a deep breath the older man looked over at his brother noticing how he looked. Even being out of the motel did nothing to change the look of the world completely crushing him. Of course he did Sam was too much of a good guy. Too damn caring to people who didn't deserve it.

"Hey," Sam said his eyes darting between the men, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Dean liked with a smile, "Perfectly fine."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to start redoing 'Dream Learning'! A small Sabriel fanfic that I love. ^_^ I'm not sure exactly what the warning are going to be so keep a look out for those please.
> 
> Ah! Why did I end it here? Oh yeah. So I can have eight chapters even. That and I'm evil. Chapter eight is going to be the last chapter in this story. Get prepared for that. ^_^
> 
> If you want to be kept up to date with new redos on stories or want to know more about stories I'm going to be starting soon please follow me at Facebook under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing.

Sam sat on the floor in Gabriel's bedroom staring at the wall trying his hardest to ignore the man on the bed. It's not as if it was that hard since the blond hadn't said a word for the past four nights. Not for lack of trying on his part.

When the hunter came into the room on the first night after their argument Gabriel was simply sitting on the bed his back leaning against the headboard. He didn't greet or even really acknowledge that someone had joined him.

For a moment Sam had been sure that the blond was once again in a coma, but then he saw the blue eyes blink. The man was clearly awake. He just wasn't going to speak or even look at him.

So Sam decided that he was going to do the talking for both of them. Something that was a lot harder than it sounded. Sam might be the talker when it comes to him and Dean, but with Gabriel he was the quiet one.

During the first two nights Sam spoke about everything that had been happening since the archangels death. He hoped that telling him what happened would cause him to jump in and make fun of them or do something at least.

Instead the blond just continued to lay there as if nothing was going on. His eyes were locked on the wall blinking every once in awhile, but other than that there was no reaction that he even heard what was being said.

The third and forth night Sam sat on the edge of the bed simply watching the man. His mind was running wild trying to figure out a way to get the man to react to him. Even if it was just to roll his eyes.

This wasn't the Gabriel that he had come to know. The Gabriel that locked him in a time-loop to force him to get used to the idea of Dean dying. The Gabriel that trapped him and Dean in a television world to get them to take their roles.

The man that was sitting on the bed was the complete opposite. Something that Sam was coming to completely and utterly hate. And there was nothing that he could do about it until he knew what was going on.

Not that the archangel was going to be telling him anything anytime soon. The hunter didn't know why Gabriel was suddenly so keen on locking him out, but he was doing a damn good job at it.

Which is why Sam found himself sitting on the floor trying to figure out what the hell was going on. There had to be a way for him to fix whatever it was that was going on with the blond. Before it was too late.

He had no idea how long it was going to be before Gabriel was going to wake up. He was sure though that the second he did the archangel was going to leave without a second look back.

In the back of his mind he knew that he shouldn't care as much as he did. The man basically tortured him on two separate occasions, but there was something about him. Something that Sam couldn't shake.

Sighing the younger man ran a hand through his hair. He was never more frustrated than when he knew something was wrong and the person that he cared about wouldn't let him help them.

"Damn it, Gabriel," Sam suddenly yelled jumping, "We're not doing this again. I cannot sit here and do nothing another night."

"I'll be fully healed in a few days," Gabriel answered his voice rough from disuse, "Then I'm leaving."

"So you're just going to run away again?"

The blue eyes turned towards Sam for the first time in days. They looked so tired and void of everything that the hunter thought of whenever Gabriel came into his mind. It caused his heart to clench angrily.

"You don't understand," Gabriel shook his head.

"Of course I don't understand," Sam rolled his eyes, "You won't tell me what's going on!"

"Drop it, Julian!"

The room seemed to freeze when the archangels words finally sunk in. He stared at Sam in shock before getting up from the bed and walking out of the room leaving the hunter standing there confused.

"Julian?" Sam whispered.

Blinking a few times the younger man fell onto the bed trying to figure out what had just happened. The furthest he could get though was the feeling of a knife repeatedly being stabbed into his brain.

Taking a deep breath to steel his nerves Sam stood up and left the room knowing he needed to get Gabriel to talk. He didn't get further than the hallway before he found the archangel sitting on the ground his head buried in his hands.

"Gabriel," Sam said sitting next to him, "What is going on?"

"It's in the past," Gabriel responded gently, "I should have left it alone, but I couldn't...I couldn't bring myself to let you go."

"Let me go? You're not making sense!"

There was a desperation in Sam's voice that he couldn't control and he hated it. He was stronger than his voice was making him out to be. He needed to be stronger than whatever it was that was happening.

Reaching out he went to place his hand on the archangels shoulder only to freeze. The shock that raked through his body the last time he touched Gabriel was still clear in his mind and he didn't want to feel that ever again.

"Please," Sam whispered staring into Gabriel's eyes, "Please, tell me what is going on."

"Why does it matter so much?" Gabriel questioned instead, "Why can't you just let it go? I'm going to be gone soon. It doesn't matter anymore."

"Of course it matters!"

"Why? Why does it matter, Sam?"

"Because it's you!"

Gabriel stared at Sam in shock for a moment not expecting that fierce of a reaction. He had hoped that the man hadn't gotten attached to him since they hadn't spent much time together.

It seemed that he was wrong though. Even with everything that he had done to the hunter he still hadn't done enough to make him hate him. He truly had tried too. He tried to stop this from happening.

After all of this time it was just get more and more difficult to keep his distance from the younger man. He needed to end this thing that was between them before it destroyed them both.

There were two problems with that though. The first being that Sam knew who he truly was this time around. He knew that he was an archangel and he was actually accepting about that.

Well, as accepting as a hunter could be when it came to something supernatural. He might not have welcomed him with open arms, but for some reason Sam hadn't looked down on him for everything that he was.

The second problem was that Gabriel found himself not wanting to stop. Now that the younger man was in front of him he wanted nothing more than to be everything that he thought he could be.

Sam saw him as more than just an archangel. He was the only one that ever did that. No matter what time it was or what name he was going by he still had faith in Gabriel for some reason.

"Gabriel, please," Sam said his hand hovering over the blonds shoulder, "Just talk to me."

"Okay," the archangel nodded his head, "Okay."

"Okay? You'll tell me what's going on?"

"I will. If..."

"If... If what?"

Standing up slowly Gabriel stared down at Sam. It wasn't often that someone got to look down on the young hunter, but there was something about the archangel that made him feel so much smaller than he was.

"Tell me why it matters to you so much?" Gabriel asked his voice low, "Why I matter so much?"

Taking a deep breath Sam slowly stood up himself. The blonds eyes locked on his own as he got to his full height. For the first time since the man came back in his life the light was back in those beautiful orbs.

Without thinking Sam grabbed the mans face and pressed their lips together. Instantly it was like his entire body was on fire. Tripping backwards the hunter fell onto the ground his body seizing with pain.

"Sam!" Gabriel yelled as the world around him went dark.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the story is over! I'm sorry it's a little mean. Just a little though.
> 
> If you want to be kept up to date with new redos on stories or want to know more about stories I'm going to be starting soon please follow me at Facebook under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing.

Hazel eyes stared up at the motel ceiling in silence trying to calm his mind so he could fall asleep. Something that had been alluding him for days now. Ever since he was sent out of Gabriel's dream.

Four days without sleep was not something that Sam never wanted to experience again. His mind was somehow racing and slower than a slug at the same time. It was doing bad things to his mind to say the least.

He knew that he was fine and nothing was coming after him, but his thoughts were turning against him as each hour passed. Which was why Dean had basically locked him in the room with no weapons.

Jumping up suddenly the hunter began to pace the room trying his hardest to calm his pounding heart. He just had to remind himself that he was safe. He was just being a little paranoid.

A door opened causing Sam to spin around ready to fight. Instead of seeing anyone at the door the hunter saw nothing. Moving slowly the young man made his way towards the door only to hear the bed creaking behind him.

Spinning around his eyes darted around the room trying to figure out what was making the noise but no one was there. For the first time he wished Dean hadn't left him completely defenseless.

Clenching his jaw Sam forced himself to take a deep breath knowing he was simply freaking himself out. There was no one else in the room besides him and Gabriel. Someone that wasn't moving.

At least he thought the archangel wasn't moving yet. Looking over at the bed he saw the blonde woman was still laying on the bed where she had been since they had first gotten the motel room.

Moving so he was standing next to the bed he looked down at the woman letting himself think about Gabriel once more. Though now that he thought about it he realized that all he had been thinking about was the blond.

Not that it was really surprising to him. The kiss that he shared with the archangel was something that he needed to think about even if he didn't want to analyze it all that closely. Even if it didn't last long.

Closing his eyes he felt himself smile as the kiss took over his mind once more. The smaller mans lips were dry and chapped, but they felt so amazing against his own that all he wanted was to feel them again.

Slipping down to his knees Sam let his finger run through the blonde hair a smile coming to his lips. The archangel looked so peaceful and beautiful. If only those eyes would finally open up.

"Gabriel," Sam muttered softly resting his head on the bed.

Yawning widely the hazel eyes slid shut a moment later the weight behind his eyes finally being too much. Sam slipped into the blackness of a true sleep for what felt like the first time in weeks.

"You should never have touched me," a low voice practically growled out causing the hunters head to jerk up.

Sam expected to be in the home that Gabriel had been every other time, but all too soon he found himself back in his motel room. Looking up he saw the woman glaring down at him.

"You were told not to touch me," Gabriel continued a hand running through Sam's hair, "Why didn't you listen?"

"Because it's you," Sam whispered his throat dry.

"That's not... I never should have... This is my fault."

"Gabriel..."

"No. You don't get it yet, Sam. I'm..."

Before Gabriel could finish the sentence Sam surged up pressing their lips together. A soft moan left the archangels lips as the hand in the hunters hair tightened in the locks as if afraid he'd pull away.

"Stop," Gabriel pulled away almost violently, "This can't..."

"Why are you so scared, Gabriel?" Sam questioned feeling frustrated.

"Because I know how this ends. I've seen it end too many times. You'll die and I'll be here alone. I can't keep doing it, Sam. I can't keep watching my world die!"

Hearing the pain break the blondes voice Sam couldn't stop himself as he wrapped the smaller body in his arms. Of everything he thought might be said that was the last thing. Though it should have been the first.

He felt so selfish in that moment. He had been thinking about having the archangel in his arms without thinking about what was going to happen to Gabriel when he left and he was going to leave.

"I'm sorry," Sam whispered shaking his head, "I didn't..."

"It's not your fault," Gabriel sighed softly, "I've never... This is the first time that I've every truly had to explain this to you. I kept thinking that I was strong enough to deal with only seeing you for a few months or years every lifetime."

"But it's not."

"It is. Sam, I love you. I will always love you. No matter how much time I spend with you it's enough. Watching you die and suffer though? That is something I can't keep watching. I can't do it again."

"So you're just going to stop? Where are you going to go?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm done."

Shaking his head Sam stood up and began to pass the room. He knew that it made sense for Gabriel to protect himself. After all these years he deserved to quit having his heart broken.

At the same time though Sam hated the idea of never seeing the archangel again. He never got to have his chance at loving the blonde. He would never get the chance to know who the man was.

"I'm sorry, Sam," Gabriel whispered moving so they were standing toe to toe, "I never should have appeared in your life."

"No," Sam smiled sadly, "I'm glad that... I just wish..."

"I know. I've wished that a few times myself."

Hazel eyes looked down into blue seeing a sadness that he knew was reflected in his own. Leaning down the hunter pressed their lips together knowing that it was going to be their last kiss.

"It'll be okay, Sam," Gabriel smiled running a hand through the brown hair, "You'll forget about me all too soon."

"Unless I finally get to go to Heaven," Sam responded jokingly.

"Then I'll find you. Don't worry. Just keep going. Whenever you truly do end up in Heaven I'll find you. I'll be there."

Nodding his head Sam let himself be directed to the bed. He sat down keeping their hands linked before the archangel finally pulled away completely and drew away. A blinding light filled the room letting him know that he was alone once more.

Taking a deep breath the hunter stood up and made his way out of the motel room. He didn't get more than a few steps before Dean was standing there questioning what was going on, but he couldn't speak.

Dean must have understood what had happened because he found himself in a tight hug. It might not be the arms that he wanted, but he hoped that when he did finally get to Heaven that Gabriel would be there. If he ever ended up in Heaven.


End file.
